The Big Day
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy are getting married, but it's not their fault that their party gets a little out of control. R+R plzs!


Oh My Goddess!  
  
Marriage and Reception   
  
  
by Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
  
Note: some of the characters seem to be ooc (out of character), probably because I'm not sure about their personality.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue:   
It's been several years now that Keiichi and Belldandy meet each other and when Urd and Skuld came to earth. As the years past, Bell and Keiichi have gotten close with each other (I guess…). One day, Keiichi finally got enough courage to ask Bell to marry him. Of course she says yes, right in time for some dream cake. (Ok, that sounded corny but I'll repay for all that!)   
  
  
Part 1: The Rehearsal  
  
The sun is out, the rays hitting on the enormous church were Bell and Keiichi are going to get married. Today is the rehearsal for the wedding, and so far…it didn't even start.  
  
"It's so fucking cold here!" Urd shivering in the church. Almost everyone was at the church, right on time, all they need is the bride and groom. "Where the hell is Keiichi and Bell! We've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Urd curled in a small ball in a pew. Skuld looking at her special design watch. "Grr…I hope you didn't do anything to my sister Keiichi!" Just then Keiichi and Bell came through the door. Urd and Skuld rushing to them. "What took you guys so long? Don't tell me your rocking the boat before your wedding." Skuld then got angry "Hey! What did you do to my sister!" As Skuld reached for one of her bombs, Bell stopped her. "Dear sister, Keiichi didn't do anything to me. Sorry we're late, we just got stuck in traffic." Belldandy took off her sweater and put it around Urd. "You seem to be cold Urd." Urd suddenly stopped shivering. "Your damn right I was cold. Let's hurry up and finish this already.  
  
Everyone sat down, while the priest give instructions. Everyone got into their places until a problem appeared.  
  
"Hey, who is your best man Keiichi? Bell's maid of honor is Megumi. Who's your best man?" asked the priest. Keiichi looking around. "Er……" As Keiichi came to think about it, he didn't have a best man. "Well…I…" The priest looked at Keiichi. "You don't have a best man? Hmm, you must know one guy that you know. Just pick one." And that was the problem, the one guys he knows is Tamiya, Otaki, and Aoshima. Keiichi shivered at the idea of he making them his man of honor. Seeing that he had either Tamiya or Oktaki as his best man made him shiver. "Well I guess I have no choice, I'll have to pick…Tamiya." Just as he said his name Tamiya appeared. "Dat's right! You better man me yer man of honor!" As the rehearsal finally came to a close, everyone was invited for dinner and a local restaurant.   
  
Everyone took their seats while they waited for the food. When the soon-to-be bride and groom came in, they were welcomed…then returned eating. Geez, I guess eating is more important that seen us Bell." Keiichi complemented. "Well I guess they are just hungry Keiichi, I think we should join them." They took their seats with Urd, Skuld, and their friends. "You have a habit of being late all the time you two…don't go having sex every time you have to go somewhere." Then one of his friends came in. "Yeah Keiichi, keep it cool with the sex man!" Keiichi and Bell looked at each other. Obviously, they knew that they had too much to drink. "Keiichi, you better not hurt my sister! Even if you are married, I'm still going to keep an eye on you two!"   
  
As the night past, the two had presents for some of their friends. Belldandy took the stage first. "We like to call up Keiichi's sister Megumi." As Megumi came to Bell and Keiichi, they gave her a present and a couple of hugs. "Dearest Megumi", Bell started, "you have been such a great friend when we first met. I will never forget the good times we had including the talk about Keiichi's…" "Hey! What have you been talking about behind my back!" Keiichi interrupted. Belldandy calmed Keiichi down. "It's nothing Keiichi, just some friendly talking. And I will never ever forget about the story about Keiichi and his stuff bear…" Keiichi then covered Bells mouth as everyone started laughing at him. "Ok, I think you side enough Bell. Um…can we get Tamiya up here please." As the laughter died down, Tamiya went to Bell and Keiichi. "Well Tamiya, I just want to thank you for all the memories we had while we were in the Motor Club." "Well ya' wel'come Morisato! I'll never forget that time when you wet your pa…" "Tamiya!", Keiichi cutting him off while laughter started up again even harder. "Ok Tamiya, you can be excused." Bell spoke next. "May we please have Urd come over!" As the drunk Urd come over the laughter died again. "Dear Urd, you have been a great sister to me and although you have tried many times to make Keiichi fall for me, you're still great." Belldandy hugged Urd when she spoke. "Yeah…I remember the time when Keiichi accidentally dropped his keys down the kitchen pipe and took the whole god damn thing apart and soon realized that it was on the flood…I mean, what a dumb ass!" "Ok Urd, take your seat", said Keiichi, "man, is it make-fun-of-Keiichi-day-before-the-wedding-day? Alright, can Skuld come up please? Skuld walked up to the two and hugged Bell and just gave a sharp look at Keiichi. "Skuld, my favorite little sis, thank you for being kind to Keiichi, although you hate him. I know that deep down you care for him." Skuld looked at her sister. "What? Me care for that lucky idiot? Please! It's like that time he tried to hide your birthday present but then he forgot were he put it." Suddenly Urd interrupted "Dumb ass!" Keiichi then got annoyed. "Ok kid, sit down" "Grr… I'm not a kid! Neo-Skuld bomb away!" She threw a bomb right at Keiichi blowing him and anything around it up. Belldandy was ok. "O my goodness, I'm too late to put up a barrier! I'm sooo sorry Keiichi." Slowly Keiichi got up. "Y…Yeah…I…I'm fine…" "You dumb ass!", Urd screamed across the room, "take it like a…" Just then, she fell on the floor. Keiichi watched as Urd fell on the floor. "Finally, she got a hangover…"   
  
Part 2: Wedding Day  
  
Finally the day came. It was a warm sunny day. Everything is set up, all that's left was the arrive of Belldandy and Keiichi.  
  
"They're even late for their whole wedding! What is keeping them!" Urd was getting restless until the music started. The wedding finally gotten underway. Everyone came down in a nice orderly fashion, when Keiichi showed up at the door with his parents. As they walked down, Keiichi was starting to sweat and became really shaky. He was a nervous wreak. While walking down, he hears…chanting? "O good god…" Keiichi mumbles as he sees all of his friends rooting him on. "YOU CAN DO IT!" "Are they even suppose to do that in a wedding? O well." As soon as Keiichi was in place and the maid of honor came down, the wedding song come up with full blast. Everyone stood up to watch as the beautiful Belldandy walk towards the front. Keiichi was beat red, checking his nose just incase. Belldandy's white wedding dress was long and smooth with many lacey designs on it, suitable for a goddess like herself. Wild thoughts ran through Keiichi's mind and for a minute, he was in heaven. Again, he hears his friends whistling in the background and cheers. As soon as she took her place beside Keiichi, the wedding continued with an opening prayer. The priest stood with Keiichi and Belldandy. "Well it's finally your wedding day and by the looks of it, Belldandy looks relaxed. But as for you Keiichi, you're a nervous wreak. Just before the wedding you were pacing up and down inside the church office." The priest smirked as Keiichi got embarrassed again. "Don't worry Keiichi," Belldandy comfort him, "It'll be over soon." With these words, Keiichi was relaxed. "Alright Bell, I just hope I don't get laughed upon anymore during the wedding." "YEAH! NEVEROUS WREAK! KEIIICHI! KEIICHI! KEIICHI!" "Oh man…" Keiichi with a little embarrassment. As the priest continued, Skuld had a question that she was meaning to tell Bell but never got the chance. "Hey Urd," Skuld whispered to Urd, "do we have a reception party after the wedding? I mean, we were low on cash, and we have to feed a lot of people." Urd looked at Skuld. "O don't worry, it's been all taken cared of. Hehehe…" Skuld was puzzled. Urd had something on her mind but didn't know what it was. After the readings, the priest gets up and talks. Everyone rooting them on again… "I have never seen so many people that want to see this young couple to be married." "YEAH! BE MARRIED!" The priest just stares for a while then snaps out of it. "It this continues…" "YEAH! LET IT CONTINUE! KEIICHI! KEIICHI!" "…and you guys keep on cheering at every time I finish a sentence…" "YEAH! AT EVERY SENTENCE! WOOOHOOOO!" "…we will be here until FRIDAY!" The crowd becomes silent. "there, that's better…" "YEAH! UNTIL FRIDAY!" Keiichi hangs his head in shame. "How did I get stuck with these kinds of friends…" "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Keiichi looked over his shoulder. "what the fuck…" the priest walks over to the table. "O my god, it's going to be a long day…" Quickly, the priest takes a shot of liquor and continues the prayer. "Now we will hear the statement of intentions." "YEAH! STATEMENT OF IN-TEN-IONS? YEAH, INTENIONS!" The priest is seen taking Advil. Skuld is plugging her ears. "How can you stand all the cheering Urd?" Then Urd pulls out earplugs from her ears. "you said something Skuld?" Skuld, wide-eyed, just stared at her. The priest hands Keiichi a flashcard. "Read the print kid…" As Keiichi looks at the flashcard, his eyes are starting to blur up and became hesitant. "Um….I, Keiichi….take you…B-B-B…" "Belldandy…" The priest behind his shoulder. "B-Belldandy, to be my…w-w-w…" "wife…" " um, wife. I promise to be …true to you in…good times…and in bad? Yeah, bad. In sickness and in…health?" "Yes, health" "Um…health. I will…l-l-ove you…and h-honor you all the days of my….life. Phew…" The priest sighs with relief, "thank you God!" "YEAH! GOD! ALL RIGHT!" "Now Bell, can you read your card?" the priest ask. "Certainly, I Belldandy, take you, Keiichi, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." The priest was amazed, "shit, she made you look like a chump" remarked the priest. Again, Keiichi's head hangs in shame.   
As the rest of the wedding goes, more happiness shines in Belldandy, Keiichi's friends going wild in the back, and Keiichi…more shameful moments, but all in all, at the end…  
"In the power invested in me and the church…" announced the priest. "YEAH! POWER! WOOT!WOOT!WOOT!WOOT!" Silence flowed through the priest then resumed. "I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs.…" "YEAH! MR. AND MRS.! FIGHT THE POWER!" "Keiichi Morisato. You may kiss the bride." "WHAT!" The Priest was amazed that it wasn't Keiichi's friends that yelled out…but, well, you can guess. "NO LIP LOCK, TONSIL HOCKEY FOR MY SISITER!" Urd, getting annoyed, "SHUT UP!" She hands Skuld a dollar. "Go buy yourself something nice…" Just then Skuld ran off with no hesitation. "DON'T WORRY KEIICHI I HAVE YOUR ASS COVERED!" Keiichi's friends were getting annoyed. "WHERE IS THE KISSING DAMMIT! WE WANT TOUGE ACTION!" Keiichi, now more embarrassed slowly approached Belldandy. He can hear his heart beating in his chest as he gets closer to her. And, whatever pride he had left that wasn't destroyed during the wedding, he kissed Bell. Ohhh's and ahhh's fly over the room then applause and they saw the beginning of a new life. But something was wrong…really wrong…it seems like the newlyweds are still kissing. "JESUS YOU GUYS! SAVE SOME FOR THE DAMN HONEYMOON!" With that remark, Keiichi and Bell stopped the kiss with a lot of embarrassment and continued down the isle. As they reached out, like any normal wedding, confetti, rice, etc. was throw at the newlywed…but since this ISN'T a normal wedding, they throw sharp confetti, cooked rice, and silly string until they got into the limo. "Are you ok Keiichi dear?" asked the Belldandy unharmed. "O yeah…" replied Keiichi covered in silly string and burned from the rice, "never better…"   
  
Part 3: Reception Party [ O yeah, the fun isn't over yet :) ]  
  
After the wedding, the reception party was going to be held as a very nice and fancy place where rooms and expensive and the basket of fruit cost 30 dollars a bite. Everyone is there, hungry, and tired, and yet again…the newlywed isn't there. "FUCK, I'M DAMN HUNGRY! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" screamed Urd, unaware that little kids and the parents are around. Finally they arrive, sweat around their neck and head. "Geez you guys, couldn't wait 'til tonight?" ask Urd. "Air-con was broken sweet sister" replied Belldandy. "Yeah yeah, just let us in the room and give us bread." Everyone was invited in the main room, most of the food that was pre-set was gobbled up immediately, and ear deafening bells were placed before them instead taping on the glass (trust me, these will come in handy later in the party). Keiichi looks around and sees the wedding cake that Urd brought. "You really out did yourself this time Urd, the toy figures really looks like Bell…but what's with the groom?" Urd chuckles. "You see, I ran out of money…so I have to buy the cheapest thing in the store." As Keiichi looks at the figure harder…"Hey! I'm not a cow!"  
The dinner was served, a lot of talking. Slide shows were prepared and showed all the times when Keiichi and Bell have been together…and the times when it was interrupted. And now…cake (mmm…cake…). As the cake was passed out, it was time for that good old tradition of ramming the cake into the bride and groom's faces. "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" chanted everyone as they watched as Keiichi gets ready. "What are they talking about Keiichi" Belldandy ask. "O nothing, just close your eyes…" replied Keiichi. As Bell closes her eyes a big piece to cake hits her right on the face. Not knowing what was that about, she started to feel sad. "Whoa! Bell, I'm sorry but, it's what newly weds do at a reception party…ya know?" Bell's face smiled, "I see, so you close your eyes Keiichi…" As Keiichi closes his eyes, Bell uses her powers to lift the rest of the cake and…POW! Dead middle of Keiichi's face knocking him straight to the floor. Skuld's face lightens up with enjoyment. "Hey, that looks like fun!" Skuld gets her piece of cake and chucks it at the pile of what's left of Keiichi. "Take that you freak!" Belldandy, looking at the pile, "is that the way to do it?" Slowly, a hand raised up from the mountain and gives a thumbs up. The dinner continued when Belldandy had to leave the room for a while, inviting Keiichi to come with her. Urd sneaks up behind Keiichi. "Hey K-1, maybe she needs help tightening her dress…" With this, Keiichi get excited and raced after her. "Huh, hook, line, and sinker…OK EVERYBODY! I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE ESCAPE PLAN!"   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi stood outside on a porch together. It was a starry night, every star visible, like it was a type of sign show a long marriage. Keiichi pondered what will happen during their marriage. Happy? Sad? Same? "Something bothering you Keiichi?" Keiichi looks up at Bell. "O, it's nothing…it's just that, what is in store for us…well you know, in the future?" Bell looks back at the stars. "Well, I'm not sure about that…but whatever it is…we'll tackle it together." "Yeah, together…" They got really close again…slowly, inching to each other's lips when… "HEY! KEIICHI!" Startling them both, they were interrupted by Urd. "Ok, the escape plan is already, you just have a good time and…" Keiichi was confused. "What are you talking about?" "O shit, um…nothing! Never mind!" Urd runs out of the room. "Keiichi, what was that all about?" Bell asked. "I have no idea…but something tells me that this won't end well…now where were we…" Again, they got really close, hearing each other's heart beating… "HEY! MORISATO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND DRINK WITH US!" "O no! Tamiya and Oktaki!" Tamiya, Oktaki, and his friends appered. "COME ON AND HAVE A DRINK WITH US!" They grabbed Keiichi's legs and dragged him away from Belldandy. "No! Wait! Belldandy!" Bell, having a sweet smile, "have fun!" More hours passed, people got drunk, they ran into walls…the usual, when the tossing began. As usual…the bridal toss was very exciting…a lot of aggression…and pain. In the end, it was decided that Megumi caught it. Now the garter toss (o the mayhem…). There was more people gathering around to catch it…either A) they wanted to catch it, or B) they wanted to see up Belldandy's dress. Keiichi thinks that it's option B of course. "COME ON KEIICHI! THROW IT TO ME…OR ELSE!" "DIG THROUGH THAT DRESS!" Obviously, Belldandy was as nervous as Keiichi. Urd was in back of them. "Remember Keiichi, only the garter…you don't want to remove the wrong thing…" This made everything worse for Keiichi. It was hours until Urd kicked Keiichi under Bell's dress. "God…that made you go…" Cheering and yelling took place until Keiichi was visible with the garter. Urd puts her hand on his shoulder. "Took you long enough what happen? Got loss?" "O be quiet Urd…" Keiichi got the garter and fling it to the crowed. Everyone wrestle with to obtain it. Belldandy was amazed. "O my…and for a little piece of cloth?" As they fought…they started taking stuff and kill each other…chairs were broken…cups were smashed…and the ear deafening bells were used when someone threw it onto the chandelier. "WHAT THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL!" Keiichi watched them as they just for it. "Haha! Look at the go…" Keiichi laughed with Urd as they try a human pyramid…it didn't work… Time for dancing, everyone went on the dance floor and dance their hearts away. Belldandy, being the popular one, always having someone to dance with and Keiichi, dancing with Urd. Skuld was too busy working on something. "Hey Keiichi…" Urd whisper. "You know about tonight right?" Keiichi looked strangely at Urd. "Um…it's the wedding reception…duh…" "Not that you numb nut! I mean…later tonight…when things start to…heat up." "Um…the heater is working fine…" Urd was pissed. "Dammit Keiichi, I mean after the reception…when you get to…sleep in the same bed with…bell!" First couple of second didn't ring a bell, but then… "Holy shit…" Keiichi looking about at Bell, "your right!" "Now listen Keiichi, I don't mind hearing strange sounds but mind you, Skuld is still here, and if you hurt Bell more that you need to…you might not be seeing the light of day ever again…." With that warning, Urd walks away… Keiichi starts thinking for a moment… "if you hurt Bell more that you need to…you might not be seeing the light of day ever again…." "Ohh! I'm dying!" "Keiichi? May I have this dance?" Keiichi looks over, and see Bell. "Um, sure!" They dance beautifully. Arm and arm, body-to-body, cheek to cheek. Everyone cleared the floor as Keiichi and Bell dance. "O Keiichi, today was very special…thank you." Keiichi blushed. "I'll always remember this night no matter what." "Neither will I Bell…Neither will I…" "COPS ARE COMING!" This broke the romantic aura that surrounded the room. Urd rushed to Bell and Keiichi. "Come with me you guys…" Urd rushed them outside. "What's up Urd?!" "Not enough time to explain…all your presents are in the limo and…" Urd reaches into her pocket and takes out a twenty. "Here, get yourself and ice cream cone…NOW GO!" She pushes both of them in and the limo races off. "Now to get to business…" Urd returns to the room to see that cops are in the main room. Skuld runs to Urd. "Skuld, you have the stuff ready?" "Uh-huh, just tell me when." Urd got on top of the table and rang the high-pitch bell. "EVERYONE! ESCAPE PLAN!…RUN LIKE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone was running and screaming, pushing the cops away. "NOW SKULD!" "NEO-SKULD SMOKE BOMBS AWAY!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi arrived at a ice cream shop and ordered a Sunday. "Belldandy…" "Yes Keiichi?" There order has come in. "Just want to say that I love you…" Belldandy smiled and plop! Keiichi flung whip cream at Belldandy while she wasn't looking. "Ok, that's it, it's my turn!" Belldandy and Keiichi playfully fight with there Sunday…it's going to be a long relationship.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End  
Disclaimer: I don't own Oh! Mu Goddess or any of the Characters. Thanks Haruka for some ideas! 


End file.
